Stormwind City Watch
The Stormwind City Watch is a group of law enforcers within Stormwind City who do their best to protect the citizens from the criminals and other never do wells who lurk in the shadows. Within the Watch are various different specialties, each with their own different jobs to help make the Watch run smoothly. The Watch in its current incarnation has been in operation since February, 620 K.C. In this time, it has been run by various Majors and Captains, including Majors Dugald Taggart-Galina and Marco DeDarma, and Captains Jorngen Wallace, Gracke Harbin, Renat Delhomme, Carl Koenen, Aliaes Lamente, Xavier Morgan, and Savil DeDarma. Currently Captain Krulinn Norfallio is the leader of the Watch. =History= ---- The Stormwind City Watch was founded under a charter from Highlord Bolvar Fordragon during the Fall of 29 L.C. by then Lieutenant Dugald Taggart-Gallina. In the early days of its inception, the Watch consisted of a handful of constables who were tasked with not dying while on duty, and making the best cup of coffee possible. This resulted in a lot of time being spent inside City Hall pretending to be busy, and the development of the first Watch Coffee Machine by Constable Fizzlepocket James Rodriguez Fernando Martinez Ricardo Tweek II and Sergeant Jorngen Wallace. The first coffee machine was brutally destroyed during a bombing of City Hall, but its crumpled remnants are proudly displayed in the Watch trophy case. Manpower and Budgeting Issues During the early months of the Watch, the force experienced a shortage of manpower. The few constables in the Watch were poorly equipped due to a limited budget which was mostly spent on developing the coffee machine and on donuts. Because of the limited manpower and equipment, constables would bravely intervene in tavern brawls after giving the conscious brawlers ample time to escape, and arresting the unconscious ones. New lance constables were trained not to run very fast, because it was considered a bad idea to actually catch up to a criminal. Office Sharing The Stormwind City Watch shared City Hall with the Stormwind Free Clinic operated by the Draenei Doctor Leneel McCoy. Close interaction between the Watch and the Clinic led to a merger of both entities. Doctor Leneel formed the first specialized squad within the Watch - the Medic Squad. The Hero of Stormwind Maldrin “Roboto” Davis had a meteoric rise in the ranks of the Watch. From lance constable all the way to lieutenant in a very short amount of time through hard work, perseverance, and careful use of propaganda. Maldrin’s achievements were many, and as an expert public relations officer, he knew how to play the media. After some of his exploits, the Gnews declared Maldrin “The Hero of Stormwind.” Maldrin became a member of the Stormwind Council, effectively outranking everyone in the Watch. The nickname “Roboto” was given to Maldrin after he was blown up to pieces during the Great Coffee Machine Catastrophe, which required much of his body to be replaced by Gnomish engineering artificial limbs and organs. As all heroes are want to do, Maldrin walked off into the sunset, never to be seen again. The Fall and Rise During the early moments of 624 K.C., the Stormwind City Watch lost many of it's members. Slowly but surely, the Watch broke down and became inactive. One day, a man by the name of Xavier Morgan was called in for an interview by the former Captain, Carl Koenen. After a short interview, he was rehired as the new Watch Captain. Through many weeks of hard work and recruitment, Xavier managed to call back many of the officers that has previously worked there, along with dozens of new L.C.s. Once the Watch had been rebuilt and was operating completely fine, Xavier handed the reigns over to Krulinn Norfallio. Xavier then rode off into the sunet, to persue other ventures, and be a complete badass while doing it. =Notable Watchmen - Past and Present= ---- Present Captain Krulinn Norfallio - Captain of the Watch 1st Lieutenant Savil DeDarma - Former Adjutant and CMO (Chief Medical Officer) 1st Lieutenant Renat Delhomme - Longtime Lieutenant/Leader of the Engineer Squad/Interim Captain 1st Lieutenant Haunte Tinkerzan - Leader of PWNT Corporal Glen Ginelli - Head of the Detective Squad Past Dugald Taggart-Gallina - Longtime Captain/Major of the Watch Jorngen Wallace - Commander of the Watch Gracke Harbin - Interim Captain/Founder of PWNT Carl Koenen - Captain Xavier Morgan - Captain of the Watch Sir Maldrin Davis - Influential (and infamous in some circles) Member of the Watch/Head of the Detective Squad Lee Adams - PWNT (Precision Weapons and Nefarious Tactics) Squad Leader Elezear Roberts - Chief *The Title is Smudged over* "Constable Beater" of Core Jacquie Vincero - Longtime Lieutenant/Maldrin's successor as Head of Detective Squad Marco DeDarma - Major of the Stormwind City Watch Aliaes Lamente - Commander of the Stormwind City Watch Aedelbrus - Chief Medical Officer Bernhardt Sullavan - GEAR-head (Generalized Engineering and Restoration) and Lieutenant of the City Watch Adjutant Aramysta - Paperwork Specialist 2nd Lieutenant Volke Southstrider - Chief Inspector =Rank Structure= ---- The color of the boxes is the color of the sleeve (shirt) on the standard uniform. =Squads= ---- Within the City Watch are several specialized squads, each taking different tasks to do their part to keep the City running as crime free as possible. Core This is the most broad of the squads, the core is, literally, the core of the Watch, the Jacks of all trades who do a little bit of everything, but aren't specialized in much of anything. Medics The medic squad is, as the name suggests, primarily medics and others with medical inclinations, although whenever there is a psychologist or other similarly inclined individual within the Watch, they fall under this squad as well. The medics use whatever means they have at their disposal to keep the Watch and any innocents they encounter healthy and well. They also have the innate ability to probe -every- orifice. You have been warned. PWNT The PWNT Squad, or Precise Weapons and Nefarious Tactics, consists of those who are the most dangerous, ostentatious and ambiguous group of super-spies the Watch has to offer. Having all been specially trained in the art of 'Butt-Kick-Fu', and supplied with a pluthra of gadgets, they are almost unstoppable. They are used when there's a job that needs to get done in a timely fashion. Detectives The Detective Squad! The "classiest' of our squads. Armed with tuxedo, sunglasses and dashing good looks these men and women of maximum sex-appeal traipse through Stormwind solving crimes and surgically delivering one-liners. Lead by Chief Inspector Volke Southstrider, the Detectives have risen to a new golden age in keeping the City of Stormwind safe- And finally coming closer to solving the recurring case of "WHAT SMELLY L.C STOLE MY DONUT?". =Interacting with the Watch= ---- Please follow these guidelines if you wish to interact with the City Watch. No power emoting. If you are to hit someone in the face: Write /e tries to hit Dwoozle in the face. Not /e hits Dwoozle in the face. If the other person is smart enough he will reply with /e falls over and holds his hands to his bleeding nose. Think about your actions! The Watch is fed up with gnomes bombing the office. Similarly, we see no reason why anyone would want to return to the crime scene after their evil deeds. Surely to see the result, but if there is no crowd to hide in, it is a rather stupid idea. Especially if you come to throw another bomb. We understand that the criminal organizations have some wish to spy on us (which is pretty boring since we are only drinking coffee and playing dice), but at least TRY to sneak into the office. Getting yourself discovered because you sneak up right behind us is annoying over time. Keep to the shadows and corners like a real spy. Even worse: If you are a spy/assassin or something similar, why would you tell us this? Aren't such people supposed to be clever and cunning? Strike from the shadows, leave without a trace etc? Putting "Spy and Master Assailant"in your FlagRSP description just doesn't cut it.. The Watch wants to interact with everyone, but our hope is to see more interaction between the guilds out there. And not necessarily just robberies and assassinations. A few other things that we ourselves use, we would love it if you considered it also: *You don't know anyone's name until they introduce themselves. (Means: There are no floating names). *You don't know their guild until they tell it to you. (Unless they have their tabard all over their body). *You will judge them from their clothes and attitude, not their level when you interact with them. *Use capital letters and punctuation. Punctuation and commas are a must. This makes things a lot clearer, and fewer misunderstandings will happen. If you're having a problem with capitalization, practice. We have the patience, no worries. *You don't know a player's class unless he specifically tells you his class. It will be a very boring setting if the 8 classes are the only occupations out there. Nath is a hunter of class, but he is a watchman of occupation. Address him accordingly. Category:Organizations Category:Stormwind City Watch Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Stormwind Organizations Category:Stormwind Army Category:Stormwind Guard Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Stormwind Guilds